


Overheard in PoliSci 241

by Raddtaire



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Combeferre/Courfeyrac if you squint, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot, brief mention of sexual activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raddtaire/pseuds/Raddtaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The consequences of Courfeyrac arriving to class early and eavesdropping on his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard in PoliSci 241

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post that happened across my dash: http://criminal--bear.tumblr.com/post/109155850525/

The lecture hall was barely a quarter filled when Courfeyrac plopped down into a seat in the middle. He was never early to lectures, but he’d had a haircut just before class and the barber had finished early; a little too early, in Courfeyrac’s opinion, since his hair was now just that much shorter than he liked. Resignedly, he had pulled the hood of his sweatshirt, borrowed without permission from Combeferre, over his head and began to go through his email while he waited for the lecture to start. Enjolras and Grantaire would be along soon enough. 

They had all signed up for the class to fill in requirements for their transcripts and made a habit of sitting together. Either Courfeyrac or Enjolras would take diligent notes while Grantaire drew little comics of whatever was being discussed in class. Despite his reservations at the beginning of the semester, he was glad to see that the two finally appeared to be getting along. 

“Do you see Courf anywhere?” 

Courfeyrac froze in the act of swiping across his phone screen. He recognized the voice of his friend behind him, and guessed that Grantaire was with him from the sound of two sets of footsteps. 

“Probably not here yet, just save him a seat.” 

The sounds of book bags settling and idle chatting reached his seat, and Courfeyrac allowed himself a moment of glee before resolving himself to planning. The lecture started in six minutes, which meant he had that much time to come up with a spur of the moment prank. Texting Enjolras to comment on their conversation while hidden in plain sight was too easy; there had to be something better. Turning it over in his head, he listened his friends’ conversation until both of them paused. 

“So…do you want a blowjob after this?”

All activity in his brain stopped short. That had definitely been Grantaire’s voice, but it had been absent all of the sarcasm that usually accompanied him. This was the voice of someone who asked a question as a mere formality about something normal, something habitual, like the way Combeferre asked if he wanted chocolate chips in his waffles; it was a question that he knew the answer to would always be yes. 

“Yes.” Enjolras said after a moderate pause. 

Courfeyrac whipped around in his seat, hood flying off. They were only a row up from him in the lecture hall and were frozen in place staring at him right back at him in surprise. Grantaire looked to be about to steal a kiss from Enjolras, who had his hand resting on the artist’s hand familiarly. Courfeyrac had just managed to catch a fond smirk tugging at his friend’s face before Courfeyrac’s sudden motion caught his eye. 

“What.” He sputtered. 

“Courfeyrac,” Enjolras said slowly, but Courfeyrac didn’t miss the way he laced his fingers tightly with Grantaire’s “if you speak a word of this, I will kill you.” 

“Silence. You will have absolute silence from me, but” Courfeyrac grabbed his bag and coat hastily “you have” he climbed over the row of seats separating them “to tell me” he sat down heavily in the seat on the other side of Enjolras “everything!”

Unfortunately, that was the moment that the professor chose to call the class’s attention to the first slide of the day’s presentation. As quiet settled over the lecture hall, Enjolras gave him one last threatening glare. Grantaire winked before brushing a lightning fast kiss against the corner of Enjolras’ mouth. The blonde man blushed faintly, and turned to a fresh page in his notebook.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the tumblr at raddtaire.tumblr.com


End file.
